Collide
by TwiKnight
Summary: Bella Swan has always been different. Very different. She knew she wasn't like the rest. She knew she wasn't like the humans. She didn't know what she was or what she was capable of doing... That is until Edward Cullen came along. (This story is VERY DIFFERENT to Twilight - Worth a read)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! So me and my best friend have decided that we would love to write a novel together and hopefully get it published one day and we wanted to put it up as a Twilight fan fiction so we can get reviews on how to make it better and to see if you enjoy it! We hope you do! Enjoy. **

_"Black, white and colour,_

_Always have shades in between,_

_Just as lines are blurred."_

Prologue

It was after the time of the Battle of the Fallen, the calm before a storm that could be far worse than the one that had only just ended.

The Council of Angels were restoring balance, regaining their pride and power. Unexpected was the next betrayal, the breaking of a rule that had unknown consequences, even to those who had made it.

Curiosity killed the cat. It was a phrase both Angels and Demons had heard from the humans before.

After the First War long ago, the Angels and Demons were separated in hopes of avoiding another war.

Between their worlds were the wastelands, the cold ruins of the great battle. It was a place that was absolutely forbidden. They called it 'The Collision'.

It was lifeless; the ground was littered with the spoils of war. The very air itself seemed poisoned and the battlefield was still stained with golden blood that should have already long faded.

In the shadows of The Collision lived the Fallen Angels. These are the Angels who were once so authentic and bright. These were the Angels that suddenly had a change of mind, as if, for the first time, noticing the nearly invisible cracks in their world. Some would call it greed and some would say it wasn't a crime to ask for more.

They didn't want to be ruled by the Angel Council. They didn't want to be controlled. They rebelled against the Angel Council and so their punishment came. They were sent to The Collision.

The darkness consumed the Angels. They began to change, becoming creatures hiding in the shadows of the light they had once been a part of.

For years, no one dared to break the rule. And only eighteen years ago, did that change.

An Angel, so pure and untainted, wandering around the Collision, and a Demon, a being of darkness, pulled in by the mysterious stories about the battlefield that had once been a painting of kings and blood. Both undeniably beautiful despite their differences.

Humans called it love at first sight. Angels called it... A mistake. Mistakes were unforgivable. They only promised death.

The Angels and Demons love was truly powerful – and great power comes with an equally great price when it draws the eyes of others. It was bound to happen sometime. The birth of their child.

Such a shame. An angel of high ranking, so powerful she could almost compare to her own ancestors... Wasted on a human flaw. Love.

A foolish and blind emotion.

The love they had was soon dead. The angel council was enraged. Everyone was. No angel so pure and no demon so wicked should ever find love in each other. It's wrong... It's forbidden – it goes against all the broken things that both worlds had started to mend.

Not only had they crossed blurred lines and defied the rules, they had acted like… humans. The flawed and foolish race, their lives like weak candles burning with a small flame so easily blown away. The Imperfect.

Their punishment was a reminder to all that breaking the rules has it's consequences. And that consequence is death.


	2. X702

_**Chapter One: Awakening **_

_"__Unfold, my white wings,  
Until you break into black,  
Picked feathers scatter,  
Liquid, are black and white,  
Grey ice... Melt, freeze and shatter."_

«»¤¤«»

He lowered the cup from his lips and watched his dad rearrange the papers with concentration.  
He said nothing when he glimpsed at the words on the files.

'Mutation.' 'Defect.' 'Unknown.' 'Experiment.'

He only wondered how the project had regained attention after eleven years of being kept silent.

His eyes flickered towards the large glass window. His gaze lingered long enough to notice tubes and screens and a body lying still. He glanced once more through the thick glass then looked away.  
X702 was back.


	3. Chapter 1: Awakening

The world was white when I woke up. Everything I saw was colourless. So plain yet so bright and blinding to my newly opened eyes.

The first thing I heard was a voice, calm but demanding, speaking in the human tongue. There were words to describe its tone. Deep, male, calm and very demanding... Clearly in control. There were other voices, but they were lower and distant.

My grey eyes finally adjusted and I was able to see clearly again.

Where was I?

"Stable." I heard someone say.  
My instincts were to observe and then act. There was no time to become used to my surroundings. This place I was in... so filled and so empty with white, gave me the feeling of danger. Somehow, this place wasn't so strange to me. It was familiar. So familiar in fact that it made me shiver.

Those people in the long white coats still hadn't noticed my awakening.

I used this as an advantage.

I lunged for the metal door. I felt wires around me, seemingly harmless until they tightened around my wrists and throat. My skin felt like there were waves crashing underneath, like there was a river current inside my body.  
The pain flashed like lightning, so quick I almost doubted I had felt it at all. More wires tightened around me as voices became louder.  
But the next flash was unmistakable. It was stronger, and lasted for at least three seconds.  
I already had almost no energy. By the eleventh flash, I was clenching my jaw and my vision was turning grey. Fifteenth. Nineteenth. Twenty-third.  
I was out.

I drifted in and out of consciousness. They must have let the wires loosen after I blacked out; I couldn't feel them any more.

When I finally had the energy to stay awake, I realised I wasn't alone. There was a man, dressed in white, standing with his back facing me.  
I stared at the machines, the computer screens with the strange moving lines and spirals. I fixed my gaze on the window, trying to look through the thick glass. I wanted to see beyond these walls.  
It was a familiar feeling - trapped.

The man turned to face me. His hair was light brown with hints of grey. His eyes were dark, cold and calculating even as they hid behind glasses. I decided to call him 'Ice'. It was sad to think that lame pun made me smile inwardly.  
"Edward."  
'Ice' was staring at me as he spoke, but his words were directed expectantly towards someone else.

He turned away as another man entered the room, dressed in the same white lab coat.  
My attention lingered on the door that had already closed. My mind was telling me that I could escape. Leave this place. Run!  
But something else dragged me down, made my eyelids heavy and my arms and legs weak.

The second man that entered was lingering behind the first. He had a pained look on his face. He stared at me intensely, like I was something to eat. My gaze locked with his. He had tousled wavy blonde hair and eyes ocean blue. His body was lean yet muscular. He must be strong. His face was perfectly sculpted, just like his body. It looked as smooth as a statue. He looked tall, around 6'1. This was probably 'Edward'. He was very attractive. Something leaned me towards him. He was different, I could sense it.

I took in the appearance of most of the people I met. I noticed differences and similarities, the way they spoke and acted. The very few people I had met had told me I was an observant person. They also said it was almost scary. I never did decide if it was an insult or a compliment. A flaw or an advantage.

Edward made his way towards me as the other man and Ice began talking.

My eyes widened when Edward took out a needle from his coat pocket and stuck it in my arm. I gave out a small whimper. It hurt, but not as much as it used to. He finally took it out and continued writing on his clipboard with perfect nonchalance. He was hiding something. I just knew it.

I gave him a questioning look, wondering what it was he was trying to hide. If 'Ice' had ordered Edward to give me the injection, he wouldn't have had to do it so quickly, with his back clearly blocking the other man's and Ice's view of his action.  
In reply, he only glanced at me pointedly, blue eyes widening by a fraction before lowering his head and scribbling something on his clipboard.  
He nodded to 'Ice' and began walking away.  
I didn't miss how his hand darted out to grab one of the wires on me, letting it hang loose and hide between two other machines.  
I didn't know what Edward had unplugged. I didn't know what he was planning or what he was trying to achieve, but Edward is someone I needed to watch out for.

••

Breathe.

There were many things I learned about humans when I had been 'free' and living on my own. One thing that sounded almost so simple yet so complex, was that I wasn't one of them.

And some seemed to know it too.

That was the reason I was here. Because I was different. Unknown. And in their eyes, dangerous.  
Humans tend to fear what they do not know. It's in their instincts. They are a marvellous creation.

Their curiosity annoyed me though, somewhat, but, in some way, I understood why.

I was something different to them, yet they are something different to me. I want to find out more about humans and same goes for the humans trying to find out more about me.

I sighed.

They would 'study' me, learning what I am and what I have the potential to do. I don't know how they are managing to do that. So far I think they have nothing. I know I am different. I know I am not human. I just wish I know what I am. Because I don't. The humans could help me, but they have been unsuccessful so far. All they do is cause me pain.

Humans are brutal and vicious. When they look at me I see the hate and the uncaring look in their narrowed eyes. The coldness in their voice as they justified their actions aloud, successfully convincing themselves that I was a monster. A threat.

I felt a tear running down my cheek. I want to be free again. I have to get out.

Ice and the other man glared at me. Their eyebrows furrowed as they looked at me.

"Is it crying?" The man asked ice.

Ice stayed silent as he continued looking at me.

"I don't know," Ice replied.

"Matthew, I think it is,"

So that was Ice's name.

"How can it? It's not _human_, Christopher." Matthew replied. The anger in his voice made me realise he didn't like me very much.

Matthew put his hand over his face and grunted. He was clearly stressed out.

"Put her back to sleep again." He ordered Christopher.

Christopher simply nodded. He put a mask over my face and I heard a hissing sound and then I was gone.

••

After a long sleep, I could finally open my eyes. I felt different. I felt alive. Then I noticed that I wasn't alone. There was a man, yanking out every plug for every machine. I could barely see his face. The lights were so dim. All I could see was his shining blonde hair. Then I noticed that there were no wires around me. Who was he? Is he trying to help me? I watched him take out the last plug and turning to me. I felt a rush of danger run through me. He made his way towards me. I started fidgeting. I knew if I started to run, I would instantly fall flat on my face the second I stand up. I haven't moved my body in ages and the drugs have made my body too weak.  
His hands came towards my body, I moved away from him, but he simply pulled my body towards his and effortlessly lifted me up. I couldn't bring myself to question his actions - not just yet at least.

My first thought was to scream for help but I couldn't even move my mouth. I couldn't even feel it – just like my body.

"Don't be afraid." He whispered in my ear. His voice had a satin smoothness to it. Warm and gentle with a bit of mysteriousness.

My heart rate increased when I heard his voice.

I wanted to ask him what he was going to do with me, but barely a whisper came out of my mouth.

I looked up at his face to get a clearer view of what he looked like but I could barely see a thing.

I noticed that my eyesight was getting worse. Everything was blurred. I felt nauseas. I knew I was going to black out and I did.

**AN: Keep checking back here as Chapter 1 is still in process!**


	4. Awakening

CHAPTER 1 UPDATE!

••

"Hello?" That voice was terrifyingly familiar.  
"Wake up." He muttered roughly.  
He was clearly getting frustrated.  
I heard a sigh of exasperation and suddenly, this strange feeling of positive energy was flowing through me. It was warm and tingly. It made me feel much more better. It was washing away the pain... This energy was healing me.

"Are you awake yet?" The voice asked.  
I took in a deep breath of fresh air and fluttered my eyes open.  
My vision was a bit blurred at first but then everything came into focus and that's when his face became clearer.  
It was Edward. The extremely young looking boy I saw from the lab.  
I quickly sat up straight and glared at him.

His beauty overwhelmed me. His eyes were intense on mine.  
He took a step back from me and put his hands in the air.  
"I'm not going to hurt you." There was something about his voice that made me instantly calm down.  
It was then that I noticed that I wasn't in the white room with the annoying beeping machines. Instead I was in a large and very spacious normal room.  
I sat on a king sized bed, my toes barely touching the cream coloured carpet. Long white curtains framed the windows beside the huge wooden cupboard. The smell of flowers roamed around the room. There was a large bouquet of white flowers on a large glass table. There was also massive plasma screen TV attached to the wall. I then noticed that there was a huge collection of books and CDs.  
But there was something that caught my eye the most. The mirror. I stared at my reflection. I looked horrendous.

My dark red hair was an absolute birds nest. I had visible dark circles under my eyes and my skin was a pale grey colour - like a ghost. I looked unhealthy.

I glanced away, unable to watch my reflection any longer. I felt tears forming in my eyes.  
"Are you alright?" Edward asked in a concerned voice. I didn't respond. "I'm Edward," he said as a small smile appeared on his face.

"I know," I whispered. His smile grew wider even as something flickered in his eyes, like a tiny spark of curiosity.

"How do you feel?" He asked. I took in a large amount of air.

"Fine," I replied.

"Good," He nodded. There was silence after that. Despite his display of friendliness, I couldn't bring myself to trust him completely. Weren't some humans like that? Hiding their true intentions beneath masks made of sweets and innocence? I mentally kicked myself for letting my guard down even slightly. For all I know, he could either have saved me or captured me for his own reasons.

We never broke eye contact even when several seconds passed and my grey eyes still stared unfalteringly into his own deep sapphire orbs. Finally, I spoke up, my voice hoarse, as he glanced away.

"Why am I here? Why did you take me away from that place?" I asked him. His facial features were marred with pain for a moment before a bitter smile shaped his lips.

"Because I need you," he whispered quietly. I don't know if I was meant to hear that, but I did.

"Need me for what?" I asked. He looked back at me with a surprised expression, but that expression quickly faded into a serious one.

"You need to rest." He ordered me, completely ignoring my question. I shook my head at him. "What do you need me for?" I asked angrily.

"Sleep." He simply replied.

"I'm not tired." I hissed back. His lips formed a straight line and my fingers gripped the edge of the bed.. What was he trying to hide?

"I'm going to ask one more time." I glared at him. "What do you need me for?" I repeated. "Goodnight," he said as he rose from the chair and made his way to the door.

"Wait!" I screamed. He opened the door and turned off the lights.

"Don't try to escape." He warned me. "I'll see you in the morning. Now please, get some rest."

My protest died on my lips as he quickly walked out the door. And just like all the other times, my questions, my opinion - most importantly I - was ignored.

At least the room wasn't completely dark as the moon light shone into the room through the window.

I froze when I heard a noise. I had heard the same familiar sound enough times to instantly figure out what it was. It sounded like a key entering a key hole. And then there was a 'click' sound. He had locked me inside! "Hey!" I screamed. "Let me out!" I ran to the door and started banging as loudly as I could. "Help!" I shouted. "Somebody please help!" I pounded my fists against the wood but it was no use. He could be the only person here. No one would be able to save me. I gave up. I had to get out of here. I can't be stuck here. I need to be free. I looked at the window and smirked. I ran to the window and tried to open it but it didn't budge even the slightest. I scanned the room and grabbed a chair. I started hitting the window with as much force as possible and bit back a frustrated cry as not even one crack appeared. I started to kick and punch the window. I didn't care if I got a severe cut. I just wanted to get out. But still nothing. The glass was indestructible. I leaned back against the wall and slid down to the floor. There was no escape. My arms had gone limp, my hands tired and as I swept them through my hair, fingers tangled in the long red tendrils. But even as my head fell back in frustration, I refused to cry. I refused to break.


	5. Mystery

CHAPTER 1 UPDATE! 

••

He was there when I woke up again but I ignored him. Groaning silently, I realised I had fallen asleep on the floor, curled up uncomfortably against the wall. My limbs ached from the awkward position and I stretched them out and sat up properly.

The smell of hot bread and sizzling meat greeted my senses and I finally noticed what Lewis was here for. He laid the tray down on the table and smiled.

"I don't like you," I stated, getting up and grabbing the plate, managing to avoid touching him. I sat back down, cross-legged, right on my sleeping spot on the floor. I smirked beneath a curtain of hair when I caught him staring.

"May I ask why?" He said, tone laced with the curiosity he tried to hide.

"Why should you ask? Why not force the answer out of me?" I replied in a harsh tone. He flinched. I took a bite of toast and began chewing on that juicy bacon. God, I was starving. "Scan me and put me in a machine and maybe chop me up into little sausages to see how my brain works." I added with a hint of sarcasm.

He frowned. "I'm not like them."

"Of course not," I answered back, "You still lock doors. Trying to prevent me from escaping. You just smile while you're at it."

"I'm not trying to-"

"Well then tell me what you are trying to do," I snapped. "Tell me what I'm here for and stop with the smiles." I turned my back on him so that I couldn't see his stunned expression. "Guards don't smile at their captives." … Even though the captive might just have a thing for deep blue eyes and and blonde hair and that velvety voice-

"Are you finished?" His quiet voice interrupted my thoughts. My eyes widened; did I say all that out loud? I inwardly sighed with relief when I figured he was asking about the plate. "Yeah," I mumbled, and let it fall soundlessly on the carpet floor. He bent down to pick it up and, for a split second, I met his eyes. He straightened up and left the room quickly... and I was left pondering over the thought that those sapphire orbs had been filled with unspoken apologies and guilt.


	6. Revealed

CHAPTER 1 UPDATE!

••

He came back a few moments after he left. He sat on the far side of the bed watching me. I struggled not to fidget beneath his stare; it was as if his eyes were looking directly into my soul. A shiver ran down through my spine.

"What?" I said. I was curious. I wanted to know what he was thinking. Unlike the humans I'd met before, he wasn't as easy to predict. He smiled and brought me food. He healed me and it might have been foolish - stupid, naïve, pointlessly hopeful - of me to think so, but I felt less like a science project under his soft gaze.

He smirked and the simple quirk of his lips made my heart pound frantically.

Stupid heart. "Nothing," He mused.

"Huh," I said as I looked away from his eyes and averted mine to the floor, annoyed by his seemingly secretive answer. "Are you going to tell me why I'm here?" I still avoided his eyes.

"Hmm..."

My eyes quickly snapped back to his "What are you waiting for? Tell me." I demanded as I looked back at him in frustration.

He pursed his lips and rolled his eyes. "So impatient," He muttered.

I scoffed.

"Have you... ever done something that made you think you're not human?" He asked me, his tone hesitant as if he was uncertain of what my answer would be.

"I _know_ that I'm not human." I stated. It was easier to say now. It bounced off my lips almost casually; like I was talking about the weather. It felt like a fact, the way I'd heard people around me say it. It became rooted in my mind and it bloomed until I fully accepted it. But then he asked a harder question.

"Then what do you think you are?" He quizzed. I bit my lower lip.

"I don't know," I whispered. "No one knows," I looked at my hands and started playing with my fingers. For so long I have wondered and I never had an answer. No matter how many tests I was put through, the humans were never certain. I was always something different and it was hard for me to grasp that.

He took a deep breath. "A hybrid." He replied. I lifted my head to meet his eyes so fast it hurt a little. I looked back at him in confusion. "You're half angel, half demon." He revealed, scrutinising me to see my reaction. I had to laugh at that. "Really..." I began. "Half angel, half demon... That's impossible." I exclaimed.

He cocked his head to one side. "You don't believe in angels and demons?" He asked.

"Yes... But aren't angels and demons enemies?" I asked.

"Yes... But somehow... Your parents found love in each other and then you were conceived." He made a face of disgust that I raised an eyebrow at. Was he disgusted by my parents or myself? "Your mother, Amitiel was an angel and your father, Saruko was a demon."

I shook my head is disbelief. "How do you know this?" I asked. "And how do you know about my parents when I don't?" Just how much did he know about me?

"Do you want to know the rest of the story?" He asked me completely ignoring my question... again. I let it slide. I wanted to know what happened to my parents. That was more important. I nodded at him.

"The angel council... They found out about your parents forbidden love..."

I interrupted him "What's the angel council?"

"The angel council... they are like the government – for the angels that is. The demons have no laws. They roam around the place making trouble all the time." He paused when I raised the other eyebrow, indicating I wasn't particularly eager to hear a whole lecture and he realised that. "They basically make the rules," he finished.

I laughed. "Angels have rules?"

"Only a few." He smiled.

I looked back at him in astonishment. And then it clicked. "You're an angel, aren't you?" I asked him.

He looked the part, I thought. Blue eyes, blonde hair, the smiles. How typical, I inwardly chuckled. Only thing I disapproved of was the locking-me-in-a-room part. Wasn't very nice of him.

"Yes," he replied. I sat there looking at him. He the answers I wanted to know.

"It was... disturbing..." He continued, "Wrong," he corrected himself. "No one ever thought that it would be possible for an angel and demon to fall in love with each other. Especially since the two races were split apart for a reason." He gave out a small chuckle. "When the angel council found out about you, they were too late. They didn't know what power you held. They never came across anything like you before. You were like a wildcard. They had to send you away because they thought you posed as some sort of threat to our world. The angel council didn't want to risk that." He paused for a while. "They morphed your body into a humans. Apparently it took all twelve of them to do that... That is a lot of intense power." He said as he shook his head. "Then they sent you down here... To Earth." He paused again. "Only the angel council knew about you, but then the word started to spread. The majority of people refused to believe it was true. That it was just a silly rumour. That nothing like you could exist. But, there were a small few that believed in your existence." He said.

"What happened to my parents?" I choked out.

He looked at me with a pained expression and I knew instantly that I wouldn't like the answer.

"It was a rare punishment. Only meant for those who had committed unforgivable crimes... Execution."

I gasped and I felt my heart shatter into millions of pieces. They killed my parents.

"That's enough for one day," he said, giving me a sympathetic look.

"I want to find out more." My voice broke twice.

He shook his head. "Later."

I didn't bother arguing with him as I felt a tear escape the corner of my eye and run down my cheek. "I better leave. If I don't go to the lab they will know I have you here. I'll see you soon." He said as he got up.

"Edward..." I said, my voice thick with unshed tears.

"Yes?" He looked back at me startled.

"I want more answers when you get back." I said. He nodded and made his way out the door. I noticed he didn't lock it this time.

I couldn't even think. My mind was racing with unanswered questions, but there was one I wanted to know the most. Why was Edward here? What did he want?


	7. Run

"We have to leave. Now." An urgent voice demanded.

Those were the words I had woken up to. I opened my eyes and saw that Edward had returned late into the night. He got out a huge black rucksack underneath the bed and started pacing around the room stuffing food and clothes inside the rucksack at such incredible speed that my eyes could barely keep up. I didn't want to question him as I _knew_ we were in trouble. He dragged me off the bed and ushered me into the car. I stopped dead in my tracks as soon as I saw it. I gawked at it. How could he offered such a car? It was a glossy white Ferrari 458. Where did he get the money from? Did he steal it? He might drive it so fast that he might lose control and we could die!

"What are you doing?" Edward hissed. "We have to go."

I snapped back into reality and gulped. I quickly slipped into the shotgun seat and braced myself. He started the engine and my back was suddenly pressed hard against the seat at the speed he was going. Yep. We're going to die.

It was silent. He didn't talk. And I didn't want to talk to him because I would distract him from driving and if I do that he could crash us into a tree... But I couldn't take the silence.

"What's going on?" I asked. My voice was shaky.

His hands tightened around the wheel.

"They're onto me." The realisation slapped me in the face like icy water.

"How did they get suspicious?" I asked quickly.

"From the start. Since I took you away. There were only a few allowed into the examination room you were in. There was only four of us - I was one of them. I was watched more closely since I was a doctor outside their organization. It doesn't matter though. It was only a temporary cover."

I watched him glance at the side mirrors. Fear rushed through me.

"Are they following us?" I asked.

As soon as I said that I saw that he stepped more harder on the gas pedal. I was afraid to look at the speed we were going.

"No. I caused..." He smirked, "quite a distraction before I said goodbye."

I gave out a huge sigh of relief.

"So where are we heading?"

"Far," he said shortly.

"Could you be more specific?" I asked, scowling.

He was quiet for a while.

"Didn't you ever wonder how I got here?"

I stared at him.

"Oh. Right. You're an angel. Now that you mention it..."

He nodded, eyes still on the road.

"Between worlds, there are things called wormholes. They're not actually meant to exist. They are like broken parts of a fence where you can slip through as a shortcut. Finding one isn't easy. They are always moving, never staying in one certain place. Right now, the closest one is about thirty miles away."

"How do you know?" I asked in suspicion.

"It's a power only I have. Any disturbances in space and time... I can sense them even if they're faint. I'll explain when we get there."

"Wait. You're taking me to your world?"

"Yes."

My eyes widened at his answer.

"Why?"

"Like I said, I'll explain when we get there."

I scowled at my reflection in the window. It was so typical of him.

In a way I was glad that I didn't have to stay in the human world anymore. There was nothing here for me. There never was. I had no loving caring family. I had no friends. I had no life. This wasn't where I belonged. I frowned. Still, I was a hybrid. I stood between angels and demons... Where did I really belong?

From what I had been told, I was just found in a middle of a road. A baby wrapped in nothing but thin white cloth. I was taken to the police station and since they couldn't locate my parents because I had no records of my birth, they put me in a foster home.

I was the antisocial kid. I never spoke to anyone. I was never wanted. No one wanted me. I was unwanted.

The kids there used to tease me and make my stay a living hell. I remember one time when a kid called Andrew - the older, hot-headed idiot - got me so angry I could feel this strange power going through me. He started cussing me and he was about to slap me because I didn't say anything back to him - I'd never learned martial arts, but what I did was from instinct. There was only one thought going through my mind at the time.

Protect yourself.

I got him in an armlock. I only grabbed his bare arm and that's when the screaming started. It was an ugly scream, filled with pure pain and agony. He was screeching like a tortured animal. I quickly let go and saw a huge red mark on his arm. He told people it was like I was burning him inside out.

He never spoke a word to me again, not even one glance in my direction.

Ever since that incident I stared at my own hands for hours. I remembered the terrified look on his face and it made me feel sorry for him. I wasn't happy with myself. I thought I was a monster. It only took me a few more touches to others before I came up with the theory that I could cause so much pain to someone by simply touching them when I got angry. I tried to reject that, but the more it happened, the more I believed it.

The others seemed to notice as well. One of the adults at the foster home told someone what I was capable of doing. That it was unnatural and dangerous. That a simple grip of a mere child's hands shouldn't be that strong and painful. That I should be locked up somewhere because I am different. Because I could hold a threat to the entire human race. Then the people in the long white cloaks came for me.

They did so many different experiments on me, but they were always unsuccessful. At the end of each day, I was free to go back to the foster home. They thought I was too young to be able to run away and that there was no point of me staying at their institute because of that... Oh how they were wrong.

By the time I was ten I ran away. I couldn't stay in that hell hole. I kept travelling from one place to another, never staying for long in a particular place, careful to avoid too much contact with everyone. I didn't want to hurt people. It was wrong.

When I was thirteen, I settled down in a forest. I survived by eating the meat of elk, bears and mountain lions. I used to set traps and wait for them to come; hunting wasn't something I was very willing to try but it was for survival. I didn't want to starve to death.

When they fell into the trap, I just simply walked up to them and touched them for a few minutes. They would suffer so much from the pain that it would make their heart stop. It wasn't that easy though. I occasionally had to wrestle with them. The mountain lions were the worst. Boy those creatures could put up a heck of a fight. I was always left with a few deep cuts, but that was when I noticed my other ability. The ability of healing fast. I always wondered that if I could cause pain by touching others, could I also heal by touching others? I decided to carry out that theory on a wounded elk I found once. I put my hand over the wound and it was gone. And when Lewis told me about my parents I instantly knew that I got my healing powers from my angel mother and the power of causing pain from my demon father.

I remained unnoticed in the forest for four years. And then one day, a group of men came and saw me torture an elk with the pain power of mine. One of them lunged at me and I easily put my hand on his neck and he began screaming. I still don't know why he attacked me. I thought that he was one of those animal lovers, but then I saw the guns in the hands of the other people. Did they hunt animals or kill the people trying to?

I then heard a faint 'phoot' sound and felt a sharp needle go through my arm and I began to feel light-headed. I passed out. After a while I opened my eyes and I saw that I was back inside another lab. And that was the lab I was kidnapped by Lewis from.

My head jolted forward and I was shaken back to the present, the thought of white walls dispersing.

We turned a corner abruptly and my only reminder that I'd forgotten to fasten my seat belt was the fact that my face splatted against the window. I glared at him as he tried not to laugh.

"Shut up," I muttered.

"Sorry," He said as he pursed his lips to try to stop himself from laughing.

"Ugh." I rolled my eyes. "How long 'til we get there?" I asked.

"6 minutes," He replied. I looked at him confused by how quick time went by, but then I saw the speed we were driving at.

"Holy cow!" I screamed "Slow down! Are you trying to kill us!?"

He was going at 120 miles per hour!

"Relax, we're not going to die." He replied. "I'm a trained professional," He joked.

Somehow, the way he only held the steering wheel with one hand - one hand for heavens sake - and stared at me at the same time, really wasn't very reassuring.


End file.
